The Power of Two
by CrimsonShadowDragon
Summary: The saiyans had their power sealed by a race called Kyrptonian. The Saiyan King had gone insane from fear so he asked for their power to be sealed for fear of being over thrown by the legendary super saiyan.
1. Prologue

**The Power of Two**

_**Prologue**_

**_Second fanfiction i have ever written and submitted. Well i hope people like the prologue of the story and the concept._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own smallvill or dragonball z at all i just wish to explore my creative writing and see what peole think of my ideas._

* * *

1,000 years ago there used to be a great warrior race. That race was uncontested in strength. The race was known as Saiyan. They were mostly a peaceful race that had untold power at their beck and call. One day a saiyan made an incredible leap in power. This power he/she used to protect his/her loved ones from an evil tyrant. He/she vanquished the second he/she transformed into what the saiyans now call the legendary super saiyan. His/her power was so great that the king of the saiyan race feared the power so much he asked an ally race to seal away their power. He asked for this so that his family could never be over thrown if someone gained too much power.

The ally race was known as Kryptonian. At the point in time they were slightly stronger than an above average human with their red sun and high gravity. The Saiyan king asked the Kyrptonians to seal away their power. The king wanted the kryptonians to make them the same strength as them. The Kyrptonians thought that the king had gone insane from fear of being of over thrown by someone who had achieved incredible power.

The request was denied for 50 years till finally the Kyrptonians believed that there was no other option. The saiyan that had gained that power went crazy for it had gone to his/her head. He/she was going on a rampage throughout the galaxy.

In order to bring back peace the kryptonians sealed every one of the saiyans powers away. The only thing that was not sealed away was their tail transformation. The legendary super saiyan died in space when his/her power gave out. Peace swept through the galaxy that day, but the king of the saiyans now held a dark secret about what happened to their strength that he would take to his death bed.

The king asked the kryptonians how they had sealed their powers away. They told him that they had certain kinds of stone on their planet they called Kryptonite. The Kryptonite they used could take away a races power and seal it inside of the very stone. Only the race that the power was taken from would ever be able to unseal it from the stone. If even the slightest amount of that sealed kryptonite hits their blood stream they will become complete again. If another race were to even come into contact with it they could possibly contract a disease that would eventually kill them.

The king asked the kryptonians why they hadn't destroyed the kryptonite with their powers in it. The kryptonians told him that they believed that every race deserves a chance to redeem themselves at some point in their existence. The king would live in fear the rest of his life that his people would find out the truth of what he had done and of the stone.

The kryptonians hid the stone somewhere on their planet. The kryptonite after having a power sealed into it the kryptonite will take on the color of their power. The kryptonite now was gold and very massive in size with the Kryptonian language and saiyan symbols written all over it. The kryptonite's original color was clear from purified green kryptonite.

Now a 1,000 years later with the saiyan race practically extinct by an evil tyrant named Frieza. The Gold Kryptonite had long been forgotten or had been another legend among the now almost extinct saiyan race. On this day though, the planet krypton was destroyed by its very own sun. Upon exploding it sent the gold kryptonite and other forms of it hurdling towards earth at light speed. Also hidden in the debris was a ship heading in the same direction at light speed.

6 years later

A small boy was playing in the fields of his parent's farm that they owned. Unknown to him though a large Golden meteorite had entered the atmosphere heading in his particular direction. As it passed through the atmosphere it broke up into five separate pieces of a sizable size. One of the five went in another direction while the other four went towards the little boy. As the gold meteorite neared the boy he looked up to see that something was going to hit him. He decided to run, but it was already too late. He had only taken a few steps before four separate pieces of the meteorite impacted around him simultaneously. All around he felt unbelievable pain then nothing as gold dust and gold meteorite pieces broke through his skin into his blood stream.

* * *

Please R&R let me know what you think and flames are welcome.


	2. Welcome to the Family

**The Power of Two**

**An_: sorry it has taken so long i for got where i put the chapter for this story haha please for give me hope you guys like it_**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own smallville or dragonball z i gain no money what so ever from this_**

Welcome to the family

* * *

**6 years before meteor crash**

When Gohan was born he lost both of his parents at birth. All his father and mother's family and friends didn't even know he was born. He was adopted after a few months in the birthing center of the hospital. The people who adopted him lived in the United States of America. They lived in a small town in Kansas called Smallville. They live on a farm a few miles from the town of Smallville. They are nice people that couldn't have children of their own. Their names are James and Helen Fernwood. They have lived in Smallville since they had gotten married and moved there at the age of 19.

They are now 33-34 respectively. They have been trying to have kids since they were 24 years old. They decided to adopt very recently though they never have given up hope of having one of their own. They would treat the child they were adopting as if he was one of their own.

This brings to where Gohan is now. He was on a plane, not knowing what was even going on, but a strange lady was talking to him in annoying voice like he couldn't understand her. Her name was Miss Su Mi. She kept saying was getting a new family today as soon as she determined they were nice people to leave him with. They would be touching down in a few minutes in Metropolis Airport. Then they would get a taxi to Smallville.

About an hour later Miss Su Mi arrived outside of the Fernwood farm with Gohan in her arms standing just a few steps away from the door. After having told the cab to wait she knocked on the front door.

Not even half a second later Helen answered the door smiling, "you must be Miss Su Mi."

"Yes I am," she spoke in a very American accent which surprised Helen somewhat. Helen called back to James that they were here. He came running down the stairs smiling widely while saying, "Hello!"

Helen to Miss Su Mi to come in and have a seat all the while staring at the bundle in her arms that she assumed was Gohan.

"So I presume that this is Gohan then?" Helen asked hopefully.

"Yup, it is," Su Mi grinned adjusting him in her arms.

Helen looked at Gohan longingly, "Can…can I hold him?" she asked still continuing to look at Gohan. In answer Su Mi handed Gohan over carefully but silently watching.

James smiled at his wife before looking back to Su Mi becoming serious, "what happened to his parents?"

Su Mi sighed, "His mother died in childbirth due unforeseen complications that seem to have no affect on Gohan at all," she paused, "when his father was told what happened it was as if he already knew and was looking very pale."

"At the time the doctors thought it was just the news of his wife's passing but a few hours later while watching Gohan he collapsed of an unknown heart virus that he had been trying to get treated for years," she sighed again, "He died a few days later of his body just finally giving out on him after having held on long enough to give Gohan his name it was the last thing he did."

"Did he have any other relatives?" James asked sadly.

Su Mi frowned, "No, none were listed for either of them so Gohan was labeled as an orphan," Su paused before taking out three files, "These files contain things about Gohan and his parents that are confidential." Su looked at both of the Fernwoods, "In these files are very interesting facts that people would kill for, but I thought you would like to have them."

After saying that she got up saying, "You two seem nice enough so there are no worries about leaving Gohan here with you two though I will check him in 3 months time," before reaching the door she stopped to look back, "Read the file it will explain a lot about him and what he is." While she had been saying this the entire time she knew she wouldn't be coming back ever because more than likely she will be dead in the coming week for what she had just done. With that Su Mi opened the door and walked out to the Taxi that was still waiting in the dirt drive way before getting in.

Helen sat there holding Gohan smiling while whispering, "welcome to the family."

James sat there staring at the files on the table wondering what that was all about. He reached for the files and opened up the one labeled as Gohan. He began reading it but as he read his eyes got wider before his mouth dropped open. He picked up the other two and read them only to be even more shocked then he already was.

Helen noticing her husband asked him what was wrong the only thing he did was show her the files which read.

_Name: Son, Gohan_

_Age: 4 months_

_Date of birth: May 7, 1984_

_Race: Unknown but not Human_

_Other notes: Had a tail at birth but was removed for study. Other than that there were no other abnormalities._

_Name: Son, Goku_

_Age: 24, Deceased_

_Date of birth: Unknown_

_Race: Unknown but not human_

_Other notes: Body was taken for study._

_Name: Son, Chi-Chi_

_Age: 23, Deceased_

_Date of birth: Unknown_

_Race: Unknown but not human_

_Other notes: Body was taken for study_

Helen after reading that had the same expression on her face as James as they looked at each other than to Gohan. (It was very tempting to leave this as a cliffhanger but I won't ha-ha)

* * *

**6 years later 2 hours before meteor impact**

James and Helen had been surprised at how much the boy ate as he grew his appetite just seemed to increase all the time. Over the years Gohan grew into a happy child under the care of his mother and father. Though he knew they were not his real parents after hearing them having a talk about it when they thought he was asleep. He still loved them as if they were because they had raised him since he could remember.

His mom and dad went to their neighbors farm a lot taking him along all the time. He was bored there a lot with nothing to do he still had fun sometimes. Though he wished they had a kid of their own so he could have someone to play with. Their names were Martha and Jonathan Kent they were nice people like his parents. Martha was like a second mother to him whenever he was there with his parents or they were looking after when his parents out.

Today Gohan had stayed home with his mom while his dad went into town for supplies. He was out playing in the fields a fair distance from his house but he could still see from where he was. Gohan had been out in the fields all day looking and exploring to see if he could find anything.

**1 Minute till meteor impact**

Gohan stopped what he was doing which wasn't really much. He had the strange urge to look up in the sky like something was calling him. When he did Gohan saw large balls of flame about to hit in the distance. Smaller ones seemed to be heading in his direction which seemed to be the reason why he looked up. He decided to run back to his house, but it was too late he had only made it a few steps when for balls of flame impacted simultaneously around him. The last thing he remembers before the sweet bliss of darkness was feeling no pain but completion like he felt whole for the first time in his life and his mother yelling out his name.

When he finally came to hearing a very annoying loud beeping sound in the background. He groaned alerting the other occupants of the room, who rush over to him, that he was awake. There was a cry of Gohan as his mother crushed him in a hug till James pulled her off, so he didn't die from lack of oxygen.

Gohan asked, "What happened?"

The doctor standing by the said, "You're lucky to be alive," he paused to look at his notes then continued, "You were almost hit by four meteors."

Gohan looked to his parents before asking, "How long was I out?"

"Well you were supposed to be out for a couple of weeks, but you were only out for a couple of hours," he stated before looking back at the clipboard like he didn't believe what he just said. "You seem perfectly fine but I-"he never finished as James interrupted him, "Please no tests, we don't want our son to become a lab rat, we are just glad he is ok."

The doctor looked at him strangely but continued, "It seems that meteor fragments disintegrated into his blood stream, but without further tests I can't determine what is going to happen to him," he stated, "But he is free to leave as soon as you are ready."

Gohan sat up and got of the hospital bed only to stumble for a second before regaining his balance. He asked his mom where his clothes were. She got up going to her bag pulling out clothes for Gohan which she handed them to him. His dad mean while went to go check him out of the hospital.

After he got dressed they went to go find James to leave. After they found him they went home glad Gohan was ok.

The next day they went over to the Kents to see if they were ok and needed any help. When they got there they saw that their truck was trashed so they got out. Worried they rushed to the door knocking loudly. A moment later Martha opened the door a little before sighing when she saw it was them unlocking the latches she let them in.

"Sorry," she said.

Helen asked if she was expecting some one she said, "no," while calling out to Jonathan, "that it was ok it's just James, Helen, and Gohan. Next thing they see Jonathan come out carrying a child with black hair. James asked who he was. James looked at Gohan before saying, "Gohan why don't you go play with-"looking to Martha and Jonathan one of them said, "Clark." James continued, "Clark outside for a bit." Gohan nodded while Jonathan set Clark down they both went outside.

James asked, "What happened and where did the kid come from?"

Jonathan explained everything with Martha adding in every now and then. James and Helen both sighed while saying, "Well that is definitely stressful."

"We adopted him as of this morning with the help of Lyonel Luther giving documentation for it," Jonathan said.

"So we both had incidents yesterday," stated James with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean by that," Martha asked looking at both James and Helen.

"Well," James looked to Helen who knew the full details of what happened, she explained all of it down to every last detail surrounding Gohan since he was adopted.

Jonathan and Martha were worried during some parts of the explanation of what she was saying. When Helen finished they looked shocked and asked, "Do you think it has to do something with the meteor fall yesterday?" referring to what happened to Gohan.

"I believe so," James sighed, "It's connected somehow." Clark and Gohan came running back inside laughing and smiling while it looked like they were playing tag and having fun. The two families smiled at this and continued to talk amongst each other about what is going to happen now.

* * *

**9 years later**

Over the years Gohan and Clark grew up together becoming almost brothers though they had nowhere near the same blood. As time went by the events of the meteor shower and Clarks appearance things changed with the family. They had to adjust to changes with Clark and Gohan with in the first year. They both started to show increased strength that seemed unnatural and being able to run really fast but had trouble controlling it till the age of 10. It would come and go when they least expected it. The Kents and Fernwoods made no inclination that they were different. After awhile the two families ended up going over to each other's houses almost on a daily basis they were like one big happy family. 


End file.
